Of All People
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: Ymir/Christa. They rarely get moments to themselves, and when they do, there's a chance of losing it. [SNK MEME KINK PROMPT] ONE-SHOT


I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

Of All People

They scarcely get moments to themselves, and when they do, there's a chance of losing it.

ONE-SHOT, YURI

* * *

**SnK Kink Fill: Christa/Ymir - Oral Sex**

**Prompt:** Title says it all

- Bonus points for someone walking in and Ymir snarkily telling them to go away

* * *

"Hnm...'mir..."

Her nimble tongue rolled over Christa's swelling nub.

Ymir's eyes were closed but she could already imagine her face being contorted in frustration and arousal; she could already tell that she was enjoying it more than enough when her hips canted every so often, trying to get Ymir's tongue to slip into her. But no, she kept to lapping her sweetness from her folds. Every so often, the tip of her tongue would roll down, just peeking into it, then draw back to trace her labia.

"You're teasing me," she heard Christa softly whine between a gasp. She bucked her hips when Ymir prodded for a moment into her cunt; she withdrew.

Ymir brought her tongue up the slit, over her folds, around her clit, and then finally finishing it off with a drag up to her naval. By the time she got there, her saliva had dried against Christa's porcelain skin. She closed her mouth and opened her eyes to see Christa glaring at her, clearly pissed and driven mad by her cynical toying with her body.

It was cute to see her this way, flushed and ready, just begging to be fucked.

It was comical to see her hands bound to one of the bedposts.

It was hot to see her in only a shirt in which her buttons were undone, it hung off her shoulders with her chest binding tangled up behind it.

They've only been at this for a few minutes and already Christa wants her. Ymir wanted her just as well, but they had a day off tomorrow; she saw it best to just take their time unlike before when such lewd acts would be done too quickly for the sake of having release. She knew Christa was needy, haste as well, so she had to tie her a bit so that she could be restrained from forcing Ymir to plow through their fun without taking much thought into it.

When was the last time Ymir had the time to appreciate her body? Was it the first time they had sex? Yeah...and that was three years ago, before going into the military when they wandered about cities, sleeping at inns with Christa providing cash. Ymir missed the privacy so much, it was then that she could take her time.

She could only smirk at Christa. The bed dipped and creaked under her weight as she shifted upwards to her, lips wet from Christa's slick and her own spit. She tried to lean towards her for a kiss but Christa turned her head away in rejection. Words didn't need to tell Ymir what she wanted.

Shrugging it off, she craned her neck and nipped at Christa's neck, gently biting at the skin before digging her teeth into her. In response, Christa moaned and lifted her legs up to wrap around Ymir's waist, her soaking entrance began to grind against the abrasive cloth of Ymir's shirt; a crude form of gaining friction. Ymir's hand reached down between them, to Christa, to touch her once more with her hand.

Then Christa dug a heel into Ymir's shoulder blade, another heel went to her back; she wanted more than just a tease.

"Please, I really need this," she begged with a heavy breath, face flushed. She accentuated this by grinding her herself against Ymir.

"Need_ this_?" Ymir smugly asked, letting two fingers slip in.

"Oh yes..."

Christa's eyes rolled at the feeling of being filled, the back of her head sank into the pillow as her hips rose up, sending those digits even further inside. A guttural moan came from the back of her throat, a sign of approval. She slipped her fingers in and out of her, testing to see if she was comfortable with it; when Christa nodded, she let in a third to stretch her.

Letting them rove around, twist and stoke all that she could touch, she pulled her hand back, then dove in once more, until she was thrusting into her, going deep and slow, pleasing her with the familiar weight. She sped it up, sending the younger girl into a near-blissful state where she keened at her hand, drowning away the obscene noises created by her fingers.

Christa began to tighten around her, at this, Ymir suddenly withdrew all her fingers, causing the girl to cease her cries and suddenly yell out, furious,"Ymir! Why!?"

Distracted by the loss of pleasure, Ymir took the chance to slip down, her mouth immediately latched onto her clit, catch her by surprise. Her hand rested on her thigh, fingers coated in her essence and then smearing it against her skin. She brought it back around to mercilessly penetrate her again, though only using one finger to tease her.

It sent the girl squirming, moaning once more yet not getting the satisfaction she needed.

But then, she became quiet.

Ymir paused altogether.

"Did you lock the door?" Christa suddenly asked, her voice slightly hoarse. It was moments like this when she was distracted that left her vulnerable.

Ymir drew her tongue up, then nodded before removing her finger once more and then replacing it with her tongue, thereby granting Christa what she was begging for earlier. Her fingers stretched her entrance a bit, then she stroked away and then dove into her. Her other hand went to toy with her clit, using the pad of her thumb to rove over it as it had been coated by saliva.

In the reality, the door wasn't locked. In fact, it wasn't even closed. It was open. She swore that before she tied Christa, the door was closed. Sure, she closed it, but she didn't lock it. Her hands were too busy with Christa to do anything else.

Ymir took a brief moment to see why it had apparently been opened. At the threshold stood that one guy. As her tongue rolled all around Christa, making her keen loudly (she seemed to have not noticed the intruder), Ymir tried to mentally place her tongue on his identity. Who was it? John? Joseph? Jay-

"Jean!" Christa shouted, startling him; at his feet were a basket of fresh laundry, they must have fallen out of his hands when he opened the door and discovered the writhing mess of Christa. She tried to shove Ymir off of her but she wouldn't budge.

_Distractions, distractions..._

Taking advantage of her sudden pull from pleasure, Ymir reined her back in, her tongue feverishly dancing against Christa. Silently, she told her to pick either covering herself up or getting that desperate release; the girl chose the latter as release was much more needed than saving face. This wasn't a new thing, Annie had done the same thing before on numerous occasions.

Two months of deprivation of flesh. Ymir was amazed that Christa lasted that long without such contact, perhaps she was that desperate. This inconvenience was caused by the constant need to practice drill formations for the outside lands.

A moment later, with hips canting against her once again, Ymir decided to give her what she needed; she rove her tongue over her clit, then back into her, touching her in all the right places to send her off. She had been toyed with for quite a while, making her tumble over the edge would be easy.

Ymir glanced back up to see Jean, she saw that his mouth was gaping open, he hadn't moved nor had he closed the door.

Halting for a second, Ymir pulled her tongue away.

"Fuck off!" Ymir snapped against Christa's cunt, then she dove her tongue into her once more, feeling her walls rippling against her as she was caged by her calves. Was it the sound of her voice cursing or was the fact that they were exhibiting their lewd acts that was setting her off? It mattered not, she was too riled up to give a fuck about Jean anymore; her fingers were digging into the bedpost, scratching it with her nails.

She violently rode her climax, her hips feverishly convulsing against her mouth. Her keening voice reverberated off the walls, her care about someone watching was thrown out the window all too quickly. She unraveled quite beautifully, just as Ymir had been waiting for all this time. She thrashed about, once or twice, before settling down into a panting mess.

As Christa tried to gather her bearings, Ymir rose to her knees, a trail of saliva following her from Christa until snapping.

That son of a bitch was still standing there, dumbfounded at his discovery.

At least Annie had the courtesy to walk away and not bother them.

This guy just...stood there, unknowing what to do.

Ymir's tongue snaked out over her lips to slowly lap up some of the fluids that had flooded out of the girl. She wiped whatever was left with the back of her sleeve, then glowered at him. Bitterly, she spat,"Can you please fuck off now? You've seen enough of the show, hadn't you?"

Christa weakly looked over to him as Ymir finally had the decency to cover her with a blanket. "L-leave us alone."

At her voice, Jean nodded with a blush smearing his face. He clumsily picked up the laundry and then closed the door, leaving them as they requested.

Ymir let out an exasperated sigh and loomed over Christa's form. Her hands undid the bindings and allowed Christa freedom.

Christa laid there, absentmindedly staring at the ceiling, quiet.

When she became like this, they were done. Sighing, Ymir reached over to the candle and doused it with a swift huff. She tucked herself under the covers and curled against Christa, arms wrapping around her and drawing her closer. The girl muttered,"I can't believe you let him watch..."

In the darkness, she heard her sigh. She knew it wasn't out of satisfaction but she wasn't going to argue with her.

_Why couldn't it had been Annie? Of all people, it had to be him...  
_


End file.
